


I Like it Like That

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Crying, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Fucking, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marijuana, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spitroasting, Swearing, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Steve fucks Nancy's pussy and Jonathan fucks her face.





	I Like it Like That

**Author's Note:**

> So kinktober day 4 I'm out here. This is dirty as fuck.   
> Comment so I know its real.   
> XX  
> T

“We’ve never done anything like this before,” says Jonathan, passing the blunt to Steve. 

Steve takes a hit and lets his eyes fall closed, 

“Isn’t that kinda the point?” 

Jonathan scratches the back of his head, 

“I don’t know.” 

“Isn’t that hot though? You don’t think?” Nancy hums, tilting her head up as she blows smoke up into the air, Like you don’t want me on all fours, Steve in my pussy and you in my mouth? Or vice versa?” 

Jonathan’s face heats up at her sultry voice, 

“I, I mean,” 

She kneels up on the couch from where she’d been previously sandwiched between them and turns to Jonathan, throwing her arms around his neck, 

“Don’t you want me to be your little whore? Fill me up so full, from both ends?” she asks biting her lip. 

Her usual perfume is covered by the scent of weed and Jonathan feels her press against him as Steve presses against her back, kissing the side of her neck, 

“Shit, I do. I want to fuck you open, gag you on Jonathan’s cock. Want you to be wet and sloppy for us. Don’t you want that Jonathan?” he asks, looking up at Jonathan with big eyes. 

“I don’t,” 

Jonathan’s not a big dirty talker, and although he’s kinky, he loves everything they do, he’s always embarrassed. Never saying it, only letting his partners boss him around.   
“Please. I wanna be your little whore,” Nancy says, pushing Steve away so she can slide onto her knees. 

She runs her hands over Jonathan’s thighs and smiles when she sees a twitch in his jeans. 

“I know you do. Even though you won’t admit it. I bet you wanna do a lot of things to me. Make me cry. Fuck my ass. I bet you’d like it even better if you both fucked me at the same time. Had me so full I couldn’t take it. Can you imagine how tight I’d be? Do you think you’d be able to feel Steve?” she shivers, “Fuck, I,” she unbuttons his jeans quickly and he lifts his hips, so she can pull them and his boxers down. Right before she can get her mouth on her cock, Steve pulls her back, 

“Baby we’ve gotta be on the floor.” 

She whines slightly but then Steve’s sliding down her leggings and panties. She gets back into position on all fours and then Jonathan’s helping her lean up so he can pull off her top. He loves her tits. She gets back into position and can hear Steve unbuckling his jeans. 

Jonathan kneels in front of her and her mouth waters. Steve spits on his fingers and then gathers her own wetness before pushing two fingers in her pussy. She’s wet and his fingers are nice and thick but it’s not enough. She thrusts her hips back to get them deeper and Steve stills her with a hand on her back, 

“Don’t move. You go where we tell you,” Nancy keens, “You’re our little fuck toy right?” 

She nods quickly, 

“Yes.” 

He pushes a third finger in her and she’s well aware of Jonathan’s eyes on her, even though all she can see is his red cock. There’s a bead of precome at the tip and she wants to lick it off. She whines, digging her nails into the carpet. 

“Ask for what you want baby,” says Steve. 

He brackets his body over hers and kisses her shoulders. 

“Please fuck me,” she moans. 

“What else?” 

“Please fill me up. Jonathan, Jon, please let me suck your dick. Please.” 

“You wanna be full from both sides?” asks Steve. 

“Yes,” she moans. 

“Tell me.” 

“I want you to fuck me. Use me. Come in me. Gag me on Jonathan’s cock and make me come. Fill me with your guy’s come. I wanna be your whore, I want you guys so bad. I wanna be full. Please, I’m so empty. Don’t you want me to be full? Please. I’m so wet for you. Want it so bad. Please fuck my pussy. Please,” she whines, voice high. 

“Fuck,” Steve all but growls, grabbing his cock and slowly pushing it into her. They both groan as the head breaches her and his hips rock in slowly, until he’s fully sated. 

She moans loudly, arching her back, clenching her pussy around him tightly. 

“Jonathan, can I please suck your cock? Please? Please?” she asks, glancing up at him. 

His face is red but his cock is rock hard and he nods. She leans forward to get at it, and he has to lean his hips forward. He’s not prepared for her to swallow the whole thing down and gag around him. 

“Hold still Nance,” says Steve, placing a hand on her lower back. He stills her, and then snaps his hips forward so hard that it pushes her down Jonathan’s cock. She gags and her nose brushes his pubes and Jonathan groans. 

Steve laughs, and grabs Nancy’s hips, alternating between shoving her down on Jonathan’s cock and back on his. She’s moaning uncontrollably, her pussy spasming and he leans down to rasp in her ear, 

“Does that feel good baby? You like being full for us? You like us using you?” 

She just hum around Jonathan’s cock and closes her eyes. It feels so good, Steve’s keeping up a frantic pace and Jonathan’s cock pulses in her mouth. She’s so wet she can feel it dripping down her thighs, and she feels like she’s going to explode. She wants to do this all the time. Constantly. The only way she wants to have sex now because deep down she is a whore, she wants to be constantly filled. She wonders if next time she can convince Jonathan to fuck her ass. Wants to be open and gaping for them and covered in come. So she’s been watching a lot of porn. Sue her. She’s so close, and hopes one of them is because she thinks that will send her over the edge. She concentrates on stroking her tongue under the head of his cock so he’ll come faster, and is completely distracted when Steve slowly pushes a finger in her ass. 

It’s a chain reaction from there. Nancy bucks hard and comes, clamping around Steve and choking herself on Jonathan’s cock so hard that tears spring to her eyes. He shoots down her throat which causes her to actually start choking, so he pulls out, and the rest of the come shots across her mouth and chin. He should not find it so hot. Nancy’s face flushed, hair stuck to her forehead, crying, lips red and puffy, his come all over her. But it is. His cock pulses out more come and she moans, even as she sobs. Steve comes a few moments later, biting into her neck. Fat tears pulse out at that too and Jonathan wipes some of his come off her cheek and feeds it into her mouth. She sucks hard like her jaw isn’t sore, and eventually Steve pulls out. 

She whines at the emptiness and his hand soothes at her back, 

“It’s okay. Good girl. Good fucking girl.” 

He pulls her back to sit on his lap and she collapses, chin resting against his shoulder. Jonathan can’t help but stare. Her face is wrecked, neck and chest red, nipples hard. She’s covered in sweat, her own juices and come and there’s rug burn forming on her knees. His cock twitches again and she makes grabby hands for him, 

“Jon too, Jon too,” she rasps, voice fucked out. 

That’s so hot. That she won’t have a voice, from him. He comes forward and wraps his arms around her, kissing her forehead, 

“You’re good,” he says softly. 

She blinks up at him, shocked, 

“I was good?” 

“So good. So sexy. So beautiful. I, I love you.” 

Steve laughs at how he turns sweet but Nancy just leans forward to kiss the part of him she can reach, which ends up being his chest. 

“I love you too baby,” Steve murmurs, pressing a kiss to her hair.


End file.
